


Say it back

by subbyyang



Series: Yangie-centric ot7 shenanigans [2]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Xiaojun wants to apologize to Yangie for the whole date with Kun situation





	Say it back

Xiaojun walked into the bedroom he shared with Yangyang to find him lying on his bed struggling to stay awake while watching something on his phone, the bear they had given him nestled into his side.

It had been a couple of days since Xiaojun and Kun’s date and Xiaojun hadn’t been able to spend time alone with Yangyang yet so he decided to take the opportunity.

“Hey Yangie…” Xiaojun sat next to Yangyang as he petted his head. Yangyang looked up with a sleepy smile on his face and Xiaojun’s heart swole. “Cuddles?” he lied down facing Yangyang, his arms outstretched inviting him to get closer.

“Yes please…” Yangyang seemed almost shy as he put down his phone and cuddled into the warmth of Xiaojun’s chest. He smelled like mango shower gel and lavander laundry detergent, an unexpected but sweet and calming combination.

“I’m sorry…”

“What for?” Yangyang mumbled against Xiaojun’s chest. He had already been feeling tired before but the warmth of Xiaojun’s body against his paired with the soft thud of Xiaojun’s heartbeat was quickly lulling him to sleep.

“Making you sad, making you cry…I never want to see you cry again, especially because of me” Xiaojun pulled away just so he could kiss Yangyang’s forehead before pulling him even closer than before.

“It’s okay…I’m just glad you still love me, even if I’m annoying” Yangyang pulled away to look Xiaojun in the eyes before shyly looking away.

“You’re not annoying! You’re our baby!” Xiaojun protested as he grabbed Yangyang’s chin and made him face him. “You might not be annoying, but you sure are dumb…now look at me and let me kiss you!”

Yangyang let out a little giggle and Xiaojun felt a small sense of pride knowing he had made him happy. Both boys leaned towards eachother at the same time, their lips softly meeting halfway. The kiss alternated between sleepy and gentle, their tongues barely touching before pulling away, and numerous small pecks. Their noses kept brushing together, tickling Yangyang who had to pull away to giggle at the feeling, his nose scrunching in that cute way Xiaojun loved.

“Baby…” Xiaojun kissed Yangyang’s scrunched nose before pulling his head close against his chest.

“You’re barely older than me!” Yangyang tried to slap Xiaojun’s chest but he caught his hand.

“And? Your point is…?” Xiaojun said playfully, still holding onto Yangyang’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Not a baby…” Yangyang whined, sounding very much like a baby and causing Xiaojun to raise one of his eyebrows.

“Yes, a baby…my dumb little baby! I love you…” Xiaojun kissed the top of Yangyang’s head, letting go of his hand so he could wrap his arms tightly around him. “Say it back!”

“No!” Yangyang refused, his mouth opening into a playful grin.

“Saaaaaaay iiiiiiit!” Xiaojun started shaking them both back and forth as Yangyang let out little delighted giggles.

“No, I refuse!! Now, let me sleeep” Yangyang whined but Xiaojun just shook them faster.

“If you don’t say it, I won’t stop shaking you!!”

“Good…you’ll just rock me to sleep!”

“So…like a baby?” Xiaojun laughed as he held a spluttering Yangyang in an even tighter hug before he started to hit him again. “I didn’t want to have to get to this…” Yangyang let out a yelp when he felt Xiaojun’s fingers prodding mercilessly agaisnt his sides. He thrashed around the bed, laughing as he tried to escape Xiaojun’s tickling.

“Please…Junnie, stop! I surrender!”

“Say you love me and that you’re my baby and I’ll stop!”

“Okay, okay…I love you and I’m your baby” Xiaojun stopped immediately, a pleased smile on his face as he once again pulled Yangyang into his chest for some warm cuddles. Yangyang let out a contented sigh and got closer to Xiaojun, inhaling his calming scent. “Can we sleep now?”

“Yeah, we can…do you need me to rock you?” Xiaojun didn’t manage to escape Yangyang’s swat this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter and tumblr (same name as here)


End file.
